


Beacon

by MrProphet



Category: Torchlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Beacon

In the absence of the great beast Ordrak, the corruption that had once burned within the Ember faded. The other creatures - ratlins and varkolyn and tu'tara - of the underworld grew calmer and a fragile peace was forged between the mines and the surface dwellers. Miners delved deep; Torchlight grew rich and powerful. The mystical corruption of the Ember was gone, but the corruption of wealth could not be avoided. Those who had claims staked in the mines gained in wealth, hired others to dig their Ember for a pittance. As the town became a city, crime became rife, life cheap.

There were guards, but they worked for the mine owners. The King sent legates and envoys and agents and even troops, but some were bought off, others killed and others still were worn down by the level of work involved. Soon, the criminals were enforcing the law.

I had hoped for a peaceful retirement after my work in the mines. Life rarely works that way.

I began in the poorest areas; patrolling, taking down gang footsoldiers and recruiting my own from among their victims. I trained them in secret, drilling them in armed and unarmed combat. There were new arrivals from the country all the time; many of them knew how to make bows and that was useful. 

Later, we found a gunsmith we could count on to make rifles like mine. We still used bows for stealth, knives up close, but the report of the rifle gave us a signature when we needed one.

We stalked the city streets at night, taking down the gang leaders, cutting off their source of recruits. Young men and women who would have become gang soldiers were instead joining the Guild. We were even able to infiltrate the palaces of the wealth. Soon, we would have been strong enough to take control of the entire city.

And that was why I stopped. If the Guild had grown too strong, it would have fallen to corruption; by keeping it small, dedicated, I kept it pure. Like the great symbol that burned into the main square of Torchlight, the Guild became something more than just a group of people. More than a collection of sticks put to flame, it became a beacon.


End file.
